1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the adhering of substrates to one another, and is particularly but not exclusively applicable to the adhering of fibrous material to elastomers, more particularly with the aid of adhesive dips dried on the fibrous material before assembly to the elastomer and vulcanization thereof; and to the provision of adhesive compositions therefor.